Running Man
Running Man was a Zanzibar Land mercenary noted for his high agility. He was well-versed in explosives and setting booby traps that require his fast feet. Biography Early life and career Running Man was once a well-known short-distance runner who gained his fame during the Barcelona Olympics, in which he ran the 100-meter dash in 9.69 seconds. His athletic career was put to an end when he was caught doping, using steroids, and he became a mercenary afterwards.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). George Kasler: Running Man... He was a sprinter at the Barcelona Olympics. Ran the 100-meter dash in 9.69 seconds. Then he got busted for doping and joined up with a terrorist unit in Europe. There's no way you're gonna catch up with him. It's like a snake trying to catch a cheetah. You're gonna have to set a trap and catch him. Plant a trap in his path and you might have a chance. ...'Course, that's if you can do it before the gas gets there. The trick here is to use his speed against him...Over and out. He was involved in terrorist activities through all of Europe. He once served as a sub-leader to a French terrorist group and got his name from the German Special Police Force SEK.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake - User's Manual, Konami Corporation (1990). In 1999, Running Man fought against Solid Snake in an armory building in Zanzibar Land, during Operation Intrude F014. After donning a gas mask, he released nerve gas throughout the building, and challenged Snake to beat him before succumbing to the gas.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Running Man: A visitor! What a pleasant surprise! ...And just in time, too. I was about to go for a little run. I am Running Man, the world's fastest mercenary. No man can keep up with me! See for yourself! // (Running Man runs around) // Running Man: ...pant...pant... What do you think? Pretty fast, eh? But I'm just getting warmed up! Hear that sound? That's nerve gas. Defeat me before the gas gets to you, and you might survive. The clock is ticking... Let the race begin! Initially evading Snake's attacks with ease, Running Man's greatest asset was ultimately used against him after Snake placed land mines in his path, while pursuing him around a circuitous route. After Snake told Running Man what his name was, Running Man, while on his deathbed, wondered how "the cheetah" could have lost to a snake. Snake simply replied that he "wasn't fast enough."Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Running Man: ...You... you used my speed against me... What's your name? // Solid Snake: Snake... Solid Snake. // Running Man: ...Snake....? The cheetah has lost to a snake...? How could this happen? // Snake: ...Guess you weren't fast enough. Behind the scenes is a boss character who appears in Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake. His name is derived from the Stephen King novel of the same name (written under the pseudonym of Richard Bachman), which was adapted into a film starring Arnold Schwarzenegger. He is one of only two bosses in the game whose name was not changed for the re-released versions. The Les Enfants Terribles terrorist group, which Running Man was once a member of, is named in the MSX2 manual of Metal Gear 2. It has no relation to the United States government project of the same name, introduced in Metal Gear Solid, although the Metal Gear Solid 4 Database states that both probably drew their inspiration from Jean Cocteau's 1950 movie Les Enfants Terribles.Metal Gear Solid 4 Database ("Running Man"), Kojima Productions (2008). http://mgsdb.com/en/enc/88 Although he acted as a subcommander of the terrorist group, which was stated to be based in France, it is not stated if Running Man himself was French. Hideo Kojima stated that Running Man is his favorite boss in the .Hideo Kojima Reveals His Favorite Metal Gear Bosses Appearances *''Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake'' References Category:Mercenary Category:MG2 Characters Category:Male Category:Bosses in Metal Gear 2